Saddle bags have been provided for horses since about the time saddles were used. Saddle bags may be provided as part of the saddle, or hung over the saddle. Providing the saddle bags as part of the saddle is inconvenient, for example, when the rider does not need the saddle bags. Hanging the saddle bags over the saddle can result in the saddle bags shifting or falling off during riding.